The Only Expection
by totallyseddie
Summary: "so you really wanna know how mine and fredwarts "trip" turned out?" "well it was okay...up until yhe point when our plane crashed and we got stranded on an deserted island for 3 months."
1. Chapter 1

The only Exception

Sams POV:

I boringly open our hotel room- yeah yeah….that's right mine and Fredwarts hotel room. I walked in and froze.

" ONE BED?" I screeched annoyingly. "what the chizz?" Fredwired said right after me.

"that's it fredward your sleeping outside."

"what! SAM!" he said worried about where he was gonna sleep. "clam down Sam!" I'm just gonna call the front office and change to room with two beds Sam. Okay?"

"k Freddie-fredichini."

"Freddie?" he asked confused. "you usually call me-"

I give him the death glare…

"im gonna go umm…make that umm… call." he Struggled with his words.

"Whatever." I took a seat on the bed while "fried chicken" made the call.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE ROOMS AVAIBLE!"

I FROZE.

" WHAT? PUT IT ON SPEAKER FREDICHINI!" I said worried.

"im sorry sir but our rooms are full for the next two week, because we have the bridal fashion show this week and next week-"

I turned the phone off.

"well im not sleeping on the floor for the next two weeks!" Freddie yelled.

"same here dude!" yelled in protest. "wait." Continued" where can you rent a chainsaw" I asked.

"sam you are not gonna cut that bed in half, we are just gonna UMM…act like UMMM…adults and sleep in theUMM… same bed." he said swallowing a gulp.

"adults?" I gave him the "really" look.

**Sam: Stop here fredwrad. ( a video stops and then you see sam and Freddie sitting on Carlys couch)**

**Sam: **So you wanna know how me and Fredwired ended up in Florida at hotel sharing a room and also a bed**? **

Well it all started when Carlys granddad got sick.

**Freddie: **yeah and I had to take Sam to my family reunion.

**Sam: **you mean "Benson" reunion.

**Freddie:** well you don't have to say it like that we had fun!

**Sam:** yeah yeah I know….

**Freddie: **oh so Sammy here agrees.(smirks)

**Sam:** (stern voice) never call me "sammy" again.

**Freddie: **okay okay now lets get back to our so called "trip"

**Sam:** Whatever. So I had to take a 5 hour plane ride to Florida!

**Freddie: **she forgot to tell you she's afraid of air planes!(laughs)

**Sam: **no I'm not! Fredbag! (growls)

**Freddie: **then why were you making me hold you hand the whole time!

**Sam: **(gives Freddie the death glare)

**Freddie: **(worried look on his face) umm…COMING MOM!

**Sam: **Your mom didn't call you!

**Freddie:** Sorry sam.(blushes & and looks deeply into her eyes)

**Sam:**Its okay Freddie. (blushes & looks deeply into his eyes too.)

(**FREDDIE PLAYS PRESSES PLAY AND VIDEO POPS BACK UP)**

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? HU? HU? LEAVE A REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET MORE THEN FIVE IM NOT WRITING THE REST! LOL JUST KIDDING BUT REALLY REVIEW! IT TAKES LIKE WHAT 5 SECONDS? LOL **

**-TOTALLY SEDDIE**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on "_The Only exception"_

Freddie: "_Well im not gonna sleep on the floor for the next two weeks!"_

Sam: "_Same here dude!"_

Freddie: "_We are just gonna have to UMM… act like adults and sleep in the same bed"_

Sam: "_adults?"_

Sam's POV:

"okay dork, whatever." I said plopping down the bed.

"So what now?'' I asked grabbing the TV remote and started flipping through the channels.

"well at 1:00 my aunt is coming to pick us up." "so since its now 10 in an hour we'll get ready."

"k nerd, now hand over the phone." I said.

"why?" he asked stupidly. "Cause I want some room service!"

"your already hungry?" he asked in shock.

"yeah.." I said annoyed. Geez dosent this boy know me?

"But we just ate on the plane!" he said not letting this go.

your Point is?" I said still annoyed.

He threw the phone over, giving up."

Beep beep beep beep.

"lemmi guess…you already know the room service number hu?" Fredhead said not looking away from his computer.

"yup." I stated, making the p in the yup pop.

"_hello, this is carmen you waiter for today,"_

The lady said with an Italian acent.

"yeah…whatever. Got any Ribs?" I asked.

"_umm…lemmi check…your name please?"_

"Sam." I stated annoyed of this lady.

"_okay sam…umm, oh! In fact we do."_

"_we have baby pork ribs-"_

"id like a plate of each ribb plate you have. To room 315" I said very high pichy.

Then I hung up.

"im gonna take a nap." the dork said shuting his laptop and jumping on the high bed next to me.

"night sam."

"night dork."


End file.
